


Sorry, Wrong Person.

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Greg sends a text to the wrong person.Oops?(Im on spring break and posting old stories since Im not writing much. I'll get back to chapters on my story soon, making some changes!)





	Sorry, Wrong Person.

Sent

7:34

Y’know, I don’t really get to see him all that much, but it’s enough. He’s like the better version of Sherlock- no offense. And really, I think that’s what I need right now. GL

 

Greg sighed at the text, glancing up at the thread name before he would shut off his phone. He felt his breath catch. He’d sent the damn thing to Mycroft instead of John. Greg cursed, hopping up out of his chair in a panic.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” He groaned, realizing he was unable to do anything to stop the inevitable awkward reply.

 

So, he waited the next few minutes until it came.

 

Received

7:36

Well, this is news. Do go on, I’m intrigued. MH

 

Greg blinked, staring at the phone as if waiting for another reply, telling him off. He wasn’t sure how to go about this. He copied his original message and sent it to John, explaining what happened.

 

Received

7:39

Well, there’s your chance, mate. I’d take it. JW

 

Sent

7:40

Helpful.GL

 

Greg groaned, laying on his bed and thinking. This really may be his one shot for Mycroft. Maybe he  _ should _ take it? The worst thing that could happen would be that he said no. But why would Mycroft be interested, or as he put it,  _ intrigued _ ? It didn’t make sense, and Greg decided it was too late for it to do any good trying to form any type of conclusion from it. 

 

Sent

7:42

Wrong person. Sorry. GL

 

Greg turned over and shut off his phone, plugging it in to charge and getting up to change into his sweats and T-shirt to sleep. He drifted restlessly, but he did at least sleep. He woke up the next morning around seven, calm and rested after the few extra hours. He had turned it phone, and therefore his alarm, off.

 

He only realized the time when he turned it back on. He would be late for work if he didn’t get moving. He hurried out of bed, changing into day clothes and brushing his teeth. He had to skip coffee and take the tube to get in on time. He gathered up case files sloppily into his arms, sorting them together a bit more on his way out the door. He walked briskly down the sidewalk, cursing himself quietly.

 

It was the sudden feeling of being followed that had his steps slowing. He glanced back, and a black sedan followed him along the walk, stopping as he did. Greg shut his eyes, taking a breath to steady himself. With a great air of reluctance, he found himself walking to and getting in the car. Mycroft wasn’t there, to his relief. 

 

The driver didn’t pull away immediately, though. He picked up a bag of something and a cup from his favorite coffee shop, offering them to Greg. He took them, eyebrows raised. He peeked into the bag and saw a muffin, with chocolate chips baked in. The car began moving.

 

Greg took his phone from his pocket after finally getting his cases in order and stacking them on the seat beside him. He opened his messages.

 

Received

7:03

I do hope you like chocolate, Inspector. MH

 

Greg didn’t know what to say in all honesty. After what he’d said, he had expected to be ignored, or at least avoided. And here the man was, buying him coffee and sending him cars for work.

 

Sent

7:04

Thanks for the ride. You really saved my arse. GL

 

Received

7:06

You never finished last night. Can I assume the better version of Sherlock, as you put it, would be me? MH

 

Sent

7:07

I didn’t mean to send that, I’m sorry. Really, no need to worry about it. GL

 

Received

7:07

I’m not worried. Interested. MH

 

Received

7:08

So, now that you have a ten minute ride to work, do tell why you think that I am what you require. MH

 

Sent

7:09

Can we please not do this over mobile? I’d rather talk to you in person, if I have to talk at all. GL

 

Received

7:13

So be it. Tonight, Angelo’s at six. Do not leave me waiting, Inspector.

 

Greg sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he wondered how he managed to get himself into this mess. He knew how, but why  _ him _ . This was the last thing he needed to be worried about right now. He had court dates for custody in a week, he had work, cases, and Sherlock to deal with. He didn’t need to add Mycroft in. 

 

But, for some strange reason, Greg found himself looking forward to the evening a bit. It couldn’t be too bad. He’d eaten from Angelo’s before, anyhow, and the food was pretty good. As long as he didn’t get tongue tied or say something he shouldn’t, he would be okay. And that was, potentially, easier said than done.

 

He texted John, hoping he would have some more helpful advice than the evening previous.

 

Sent

7:15

Mycroft’s asked to meet me for dinner this evening. Should I be worried? I am, so I suppose it’s pointless to ask. GL

 

Received

7:16

You should be worried about your eyesight, dear Lestrade. If you keep sending texts to the wrong mobile, you may find yourself in a rather awkward situation. I’m beginning to wonder if you’re doing this on purpose. MH

 

Greg smacked his forehead with his palm, blushing furiously. Again, he’d done it  _ again _ . 

 

Sent

7:17

Sorry! GL

 

And so six rolled around that evening and Greg was walking to Angelo’s. He’d finally sent a text to John without messing it up, and John told him to relax. Greg really did hope he didn’t muck this up.

 

When he walked in the restaurant, he saw Mycroft sitting at a table near the corner, next to a window. The man was gazing out of it, watching folks walk past. He was probably studying and deducing them. Greg cleared his throat, walking over and smiling a bit as he sat down. Mycroft raised his eyes to him.

 

Mycroft smiled briefly in return,”How was your ride?”

 

Greg nodded,”Good. Thanks, again.” He replied quickly.

 

Mycroft’s lip curled just slightly at the corner in amusement,”So, you wished to speak in person,”

 

Greg nodded again, scratching the back of his neck,”Yeah. Look, you weren’t supposed to see that. I was gonna keep it to myself, I didn’t want to bug anybody,”

 

“It’s been three years since your divorce and you’ve had no relationships since, and you decided to worry about  _ bugging _ people?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

 

Greg frowned,”You know what I mean,”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Mycroft replied.

 

Greg looked as though he were beginning to get flustered, and he started to argue but Mycroft held up a hand,”Inspector, through the years you’ve observed, handled, and watched my brother Sherlock. You’ve seen him at his worst and perhaps at his best. My question for you, however, is where you got the idea that I was, or am, any better than he is. True, my brother has had many more issues with handling how he lives than I, but I still have my own faults that you have yet to see,” Mycroft paused, thinking for a moment,”Are you sure that  _ I _ am what you want in a friend? Let alone a partner?”

 

Greg seemed surprised, as if the conversation had gone a different direction than he had expected. After a beat or two, he gathered his thoughts.

 

“I’m not asking for perfect, Mycroft. I’d expect nothing short of crazy.” he explained,”I know how often you work, and yeah I know how Sherlock can be. John may be able to deal with him, but I couldn’t handle it. I don’t expect you to be the doting partner someone might want, because we both work too long and hard. I’m just asking for a chance. For the time I’ve known you, I really have liked what I’ve seen,”

 

Mycroft was quiet, looking over Greg’s face, his own expression unreadable,”I am not going to change, Gregory. Not now, not later on. I am who I am because I chose my way of life.”

 

“You’re already everything I’m looking for. Why change at all?” Greg asked, smiling.

 

Mycroft swallowed, and for a moment seemed a bit uncomfortable. He hummed however, and continued.

 

“Alright. What do you propose then?” He asked.

 

“I  _ propose _ we eat dinner. I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, don’t relationships usually start with dates?” Greg chuckled, picking up the menu on the table

 

For a small moment, Mycroft smiled at the man.

 

"Fair point,"


End file.
